Darkin's Curse: Death of the Dragons
by Eradon son of awesomeness
Summary: In the not-so-distant land west of Alagaesia, humans, werewolves, and elves fight for the future generation. the timeline is prior to Eragon and Bid'daum. minor reference to inheritance books.


Many decades ago there were two siblings. One was mistrustful and least wise whereas the other was smart and intuitive. the younger one, the sister, knew of her brothers evil heart. She took the opportunity to guide her eldest friend At every corner but to no avail. They were sent to gather food for their family. She cared for the creatures and he enjoyed taking the life from them. They soon came across a lone wolf. It was pure black and the brother started to talk to it as was the usual way he would speak to one in order to gain its trust. The girl realized his intent was not to kill the wolf but instead be friends with it. She saw that it could only lead in death and sorrow but he would not listen. She and he did not speak to each other for the rest of the hunt. He and the wolf however became uninseperable. The kindness their family showed when they were told of his new companionship was far from comforting to the girl and they both were exiled and forbidden to return alive. The sister was confused as to why she too should be punished. The brother, sister and wolf traveled together and as time grew on, so did the brother and wolf's plan to create a new race. The sister became worried and horrified about the plan. She could not run far with two enemies on her tail so she did the one thing she could and stopped to fight her brother and his companion. Her brother wanted her dead since he stated she had seen too much. The wolf was more cunning and said she should remember the day a new age had begun and marred her face with scars and cursed her to a terrible death. She left in hopes of telling as many lives as possible before her death. The brother and wolf stole many items from unfortunate homes and continued with their ideas. Within a month they had taken enough to expirement with the unknown. The sister had gained one follower and they tried to find her brother. Find them they did but it was all in vain for the brother and wolf had created a new race;the werewolves. The brother and sister fought and her curse finally took its toll as she faultered on the final blow. He took her life and her companion was able to take the chance of stabbing the brother in the heart. The wolf then swore to find and kill the sister's descendants. The damage had already been done and when the wolf and brother exchanged identities, they were more the same than anything. Even as the real brother died, the wolf grew mad and forgot what his native identity was and became a human werewolf but in doing so he could not pass the opportunity to populate the world with his new race. A single bite would change a humans heart from kind and gentle, to bloodlust and rage overnight. After a fortnight of being bitten, the human would physically change into a wolf by night and human by day. After several months of being bloodcrazed, the human gained the strength to return to normal and phase when desired. When the original wolf was human, he tricked others to do his bidding and grew into power. The day he found out that he who would Challenge the king and win the death match would be hailed as the ruler,the highest priority of the wolf was to get the crown and force the humans and elves to bow down before all werewolves as they were stronger and better. He divided the werewolves into two species. The Calindors and the Deridors. The Calindors could be in control of many Deridors and large dogs. The Deridors were servants to Calindors and had no choice but to obey the commands of the original wolf as did the Calindors. From there, a new type of werewolf emerged. through time, the native humans grew smart and less people were killed or bitten but instead, walked away with scratches and gained the characteristics of a werewolf yet did not phase. The original wolf ruled with a cruel heart. Wars ensued between elves, humans, and werewolves for the werewolves longed for violence. Dragons were hunted for their precious hides and used for the best of armor. As time went on, the sister's Children had Children. For two generations the wolf ruled precariously and for two generations he did not search for the humans. Tales of his past were passed down from father to son, from mother to daughter. One day he heard from a servant that his old enemy had returned and none have heard from him since...


End file.
